History of Ardougne
In-Character History 'King Lucas I' (Please fill this information in) 'King Garth I' (Please fill this information in) K'ing Lucas I (Returned to Throne)' (Please fill this information in) King Russia I (Please fill this information in) King Alexander I *Alexander Aerendyl takes the throne after applying political pressure on King Russia, whom he almost defeated at the Battle of Ardougne. *He begins implementing policies to protect the people of the Kingdom and actively seeks to improve people's lives with health and education. *He repairs the damage caused by the Battle of Ardougne. *He repatriates the Church as an Armadylian place of worship. *Ardougne and Yanille (Under Lord Da'te) form an alliance, ensuring trade. *King Alexander, Lord Da'te and Emperor Zenthos consider forming a Kandarinian Commonwealth. *The Yanillians mobilise on Port Khazard, against Alexander's warning. *King Alexander prepares for war with the City of Yanille. *Before war is declared, a riot by dissedent supporters of the former King Russia in the courtyard sends Alexander into a depression, where he abdicates. King Silva I *Silva Iorwerth, with little competition, takes the throne after Alexander's abdication. *Without any threats, Silva begins building up the Military force. *To keep the populance satisfied, the King holds several events to partake; notably beach parties. *Silva knocks up an elven woman, and worries for his own reputation. He marries said elf, her name being Saewyyn ( the future Queen ). *Talks of treachery begin; a few nobles, Silva's own son, Prince Yane, and Yane's friend Jace start to think up of a plot to overthrow Silva. *Queen Saewyyn gives birth to Silva's second heir. Around the same time, Yane becomes engaged to a young elven female called Malyka Cadarn. *Prince Yane and Jace assault the King in the Castle hall. The King's guards protect him, and Jace and Yane fail to defeat Silva. Not long after, Malyka assaults the King. Both are injured incredibly. Yane retrieves Malyka and flees from Ardougne. The King dies of his wounds, and the leadership is passed to his wife, Queen Saewyyn. Queen Saewyyn I *Immediately following King Silva's betrayal and death, Ardougne is plagued by deception. *Under Her Highness lead three commanders: Samuel Astratt, Gwyn Cadell, and Ivana Ember. *Jace, who influenced King Silva's son to betray him, is handed over to Ardougne's authorities. *Queen Saewyyn becomes increasingly more difficult to see. Between mourning and logistics, she is overloaded. *There is a disturbance with Jace's cell. He is caught teleporting, thought to be conspiring with the woman who handed him in. *An ex-soldier returns to the castle behaving unusually. He has suddenly developed strong magical abilities and is dangerously aggressive. He is the first of many possessed Zarosian sentinels Ardougne would have to face. *It is revealed that a man from Ardougne's past, Drazker Vekon, has gone insane with obsession over Zaros. He has found a way to turn his obsession into magical power. Ardougne now has a terrorist. *Individuals claiming to represent Lumbridge approach the commanders. Their behavior is strange, and they leave in a confusing huff of anger. *Ardougne worries that they face war with Lumbridge. *Ardougne contacts the Duke of Lumbridge, Lucas Krylix to clear up their concerns. It is revealed that the individuals before were false, a separate organization posing as Lumbridge to start conflict. * Rumors start that Drazker Vekon, the terrorist, is going to launch a full-scale assault on the castle. * In the panic, Queen Saewyyn promotes a soldier, Greyson Val who is secretly a Zarosian mahjarrat, to general. *Sir Greyson has secretly been planning to rise in the ranks, hopefully to take over and put a Zarosian city back on the world stage. *Ardougne recruits the Nin family and an ally or two to help fortify the castle under the threat of Drazker Vekon's sentinels. *The rumors of Drazker's attack are true; Ardougne is attacked. Drazker neither wins nor dies. *Under ever-increasing pressure, Saewyyn hands her throne to local nobleman, Maximilian Setlas. King Maximillian I *As his first act as king, Max reacts to Ardougne's constant threats by reforming the military and enacting some security measures inside of the castle. For example, an area-teleblocking project is started on the prison cells. *The threat of Drazker Vekon continues and he seems to have adopted a few friends. Incidents of his terrorism are never again as large-scale as the attack on the castle, though. *The General position has been eliminated and ex-general Greyson is put in charge of commanding an Honor guard, instead. *King Max secretly forms an alliance with the Kinshra, interested in taking over King Ryder of Camelot for the sake of land conquest. He does not share this information with his men. *King Max reaches out to a number of cities, proposing a friendly relationship and possible future alliances. *Citizens of Ardougne arrive at the castle courtyard one day to see two dragons, the Baron, and the Baroness of the kinshra addressing King Maximilian. Though the citizens are alarmed, the king does not object. He soon rides off on a dragon with them. *Hours later, the Kinshra return to Ardougne. After violating numerous gestures of respect for the king, they present Maximilian's charred, gashed, barely-identifiable body. They accuse Camelot of his death, but betrayal-wary citizens suspect foul play by Kinshra. *The Kinshra, imagining that they look like spotless allies, inform Ardougne that they will take the throne - it is what is best for the city. When the commanders object, insisting that the decision be left to a council of the remaining leaders, the Kinshra demand the throne, threatening with force. A violent conflict breaks out. *The forces of Ardougne, weak from their emotional loss, are forced out. They feign submission. Kinshra occupy the castle. 'Baroness Sulla of the Kinshra' (Please fill in this information) The Rebel Force *Loyal citizens of Ardougne gather after the Kinshra have stolen power. *Camelot, still unaware of King Max's campaign to take over their land, offer their castle and city as a base of operations. *A messenger is sent to Lord Eden of Yanille, asking for his help against the cruel usurpers. He offers support as well as that of the Order of Wizards. *King Matt Ryder of Camelot also offers his military support to Rebel Ardougne. *The Kinshra in Ardougne, convinced that they have already subdued resistance, is oblivious. *A council meets in Camelot. Over a few days, the allying powers discuss both strategies to take back Ardougne and also consider forming the Kandarin Federation, an alliance of all major bodies in Kandarin. *Lord Eden catalyzes the attack on the Kinshra earlier than planned. However, most forces are still able to gather in Ardougne quickly. The Kinshra, overwhelmed by the numbers of the rebellion, flee without much of a fight. *The new allies celebrate their victory for the evening. *A council of Ardougnians assemble to discuss the next king of Ardougne. Nominees included King Matt Ryder of Camelot and Commander Greyson , who had shown remarkable leadership during the conflict. *The possibility of the Kandarin Federation fails when disagreements arise between Yanille and Camelot. However, both still remain allies with Ardougne. *Greyson Val, a mahjarrat, is elected next king of Ardougne. King Greyson Val *There is celebration over Ardougne's recent victory. While they lost their previous king, they gained a promising new one along with a few powerful allies. *Greyson is finally in a position with enough power to start working Ardougne towards his Zarosian goal. *Under Greyson serve three commanders and a general, honor guard has been eliminated: General Thanatos (returned), Sir Scathach, Gwyn Cadell, and Ivan Aleksey. *King Greyson proposes to his long-time peer, Commander Gwyn Cadell, a street rat-gone-military from back-alley Varrock. She accepts provided she continues commanding. *Gradually, Ardougne forms several solid alliances. Their strongest ally is Yanille. They also formed that bond with the Void Knights, the Genic Family of Al Kharid, and with Burthorpe. *Drazker Vekon is not as active as he used to be, but he is still at large and occassionally shows up to terrorize. *Mahjarrat characters seem to visit Ardougne more often. Perhaps it is related to Greyson's kingship. *The Kinshra remain a constant opponent. *King Ryder loses Camelot. Greyson gives him duel-monarchy rights over Ardougne, ruling over his own men within Ardougnian lands as a thank you for his help during the rebellion. This deal would later end when Ryder stepped down. *The Kinshra seem to be expanding their lands at a disconcerting rate. The void knights wish to stop this imbalanced activity and call upon Ardougne and the White Knights of New Haven to wage a preventative battle. Ardougne answers. *The battle is successful, but General Thanatos is killed in the fight. Commander Ivan Aleksey is promoted to General. *Greyson and Gwyn officially marry. Gwyn becomes Queen Gwyn Cadell Val of Ardougne. *Sightings of King Greyson become scarce. The public is told that he is often out of the city on diplomacy. In truth, he has gone in secret to Morytania to combat the threat of Drakan and also to visit Azzanadra in the temple at Senntisten. *Ardougne finishes its efforts to thoroughly fortify their castle. Most doors are heavily reinforced, especially the castle entrance. Windows are replaced with plate glass protected by ornate metal bars. Protective spells are added or reinforced, including the prison cell teleblock and a protective charm cloaking the castle. *Ardougne momentarily sees peace. Citizens relax enough to take vacations to Oo'glog and other scenic locations. *The Genic Family is given a war threat by the Duchy of Lumbridge. As allies, Ardougne heads in to defend the Genics. When Ardougne's opposition is revealed, the duke violates diplomatic immunity, trapping and attacking Ardougnian representatives. *The threat of war with Lumbridge dissolves when the Duke commits suicide. *Ardougnian peacetime resumes. *A military medic, Sylvari Neleseth, is brutalized by the Baroness of the Kinshra. To recover, she heads home to Lletya. *Ardougne is given West Ardougne by the heirs of King Ryder's government. *When Ardougne cuts funding for the mourners, regular healers who treat rampaging diseases in the West in biohazard gear, disease starts leaking into East Ardougne. Rumor is that the angry mourners infected water sources. *When a strange new fatigue-based illness shows up in West, the medical workers are overwhelmed. Ardougne fears a plague may break out at the rate of infection and commits all healthy hands to combating this result. *It is never discovered that the Fatigue problem was really the result of energy-leeching cult rituals performed by Drazker Vekon, still at large. *A scouting party travels through the perilous Underground Pass. They manage to reach Isafdar and find their contact, Sylvari, who has now become matriarch of an elven clan-family. *They successfully convince Sylvari to return to Ardougne and to bring other healer-elves home with her. *King Greyson finally begins making more frequent appearances in his city again. *With the help of the elves, Ardougne finally has enough healing power to end the plague threat. *Ardougne gains the Anwyl and noble Neleseth clans, two elven families, as allies. *Ardougne begins to consider forming an oligarchical council with its government. *Ardougne discusses another military reformation. *King Greyson decides to participate in the Salvation of Varrock - with many other powerful cities, he begins to organize a battle strategy to stop an assault on Varrock centered around a very powerful demon being summoned. This is the first time that anyone has considered Greyson's death to be in the realm of possible. *Queen Gwyn requests that Greyson agree to adopting an heir. He does agree. She hopes for a son. *Rumors circulate of someone trying to start a world war. Long-time ally Yanille is ravaged by suicide-bombing skeletons controlled by a necromancer. These are thought to be related, but the threats soon disappate. *Ardougne, along with most major cities, have war declared against them by a terrorist clan known as Dark Moon. *The threat of dark moon dwindles with the antagonist's continued inaction. Eden Syvian, now leading a band of White Knights in Falador, approached the monarchy to reaffirm their support against Kinshra conquest outside of Asgarnia. *The Kinshra approach Queen Gwyn. They successfully negotiate that Ardougne contractually agrees to participate in no assaults against Kinshra territories in Asgarnia so long as the Rovin family is given the opportunity to reclaim its home in Burthorpe, which they were forced from. *The citizens of Ardougne revolt in a united front against the monarchy, outraged at an overwhelming lack of intra-city policymaking, crying government neglect. Faced with the choice of continuing to rule or reigning as tyrants who were unwelcome on the throne, the Val monarchy stepped down and resumed their activity in the military, taking a seat as aristocrats. Queen Sylvari Neleseth *Greyson calls Sylvari to meet in the outskirts of Ardougne, where he passes the throne to her. *Sylvari appoints an ex-kinshra knight, her elven husband Maelorn, as reigning King. *Sylvari, showered in flattery and gifts, forms diplomatic friendship with Alexander Aerendyl's Yanille. *Ex-kinshra Baron Xandress and Baroness Keltsun murder King Maelorn while the monarchs are on their honeymoon. *The king returns from (apparently not) the dead thanks to a "soul shard" that a friend had given him in travels long ago. After a summoning ritual and the temporary sacrifice of an enemy, King Maelorn presents himself to the city and does his best to explain the supernatural situation. *The Former King Greyson, presently serving as military general, dies in a mysterious explosive incident. *Representatives from the Sarimian Empire meet with the grieving Queen with means of Alliance. Regent-Queen Elizabeth Cleeves Val Category:Incomplete Articles Category:POC Category:Location Category:In-Character History